


Hunter and Wolf

by SleepSpindles



Series: My collages [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Collage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wolf AU<br/>for <b>risowator</b> and Teen Wolf fans =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hunter and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).



> wolf AU  
> for **risowator** and Teen Wolf fans =)

  



End file.
